TheGundamGuysAreReadyForEverything,AreThey?
by Miss Lisha
Summary: Rx1 Relena finds a way to let the guys know they aren't ready for everything.


I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters no matter how much I wish to. It will never happen So I shouldn't even dream about owning them. Anyway I wrote this for entertainment purposses only. Oh and tell me if I messed up anywhere I'm not good at editing my own stories.   


The Gundam Guys are Ready for Everything, Aren't They? 

By: Ishy   
aka   
Aserena_Usagi(Not used anymore)   
  
  


"Hey we are ready for anything." Duo exclaimed. He looked around at his surroundings. They were in their newly founded Protection unit. 

Relena walked in the building. This building was a barn that had a ceiling 18 feet from the floor. They had a platform one forth of the area and 10 feet from the floor where Heero's office was. It had all glass walls with curtains usually pulled aside. "So the Gundam guys are ready for anything are they?" Relena asked. 

"Of course Relena." Heero said. "Everything and anything."   


Ideas started clicking through Relena's head. "So where is Wu fei?" At the swamp?" 

"Yeah. Hey Relena I'm going to Arabia. I will be gone for two weeks." Quatre announced. 

"All right. Tell Rashad he is welcome to come here and visit." Relena said walking away from the door. 

"Sure you know he will not come though. I think it is just us four for dinner tonight. Everyone else has plans. I'll see you later! I need to run a couple errands." Quatre walked out the building as Heero walked up to his office. Relena engaged in some chit-chat with Duo for a couple of minutes then climbed the stairs to Heero's office. 

She knocked on the door. "May I come in?" Heero opened the door. "I'm going to the store. You need anything?" Relena asked.   


"Rice, small bag of potatoes, hamburger, and some fresh veggies." Heero said. "Here. I'll write it down."   


"Um... All right. I'll see you later." Relena walked down the stairs. "Bye Duo."   


"See ya later Relena." Duo said as he looked up from his work. Relena walked outside and picked up the bag she had thrown on the ground before coming in the building. This pink bag was made especially for her to take shopping. She had to walk today for Pagan had the day off. Relena had just never bothered to learn how to drive. She wanted to learn from one person only.   


"Ok. This is going to be fun. I have to find a lot of stuff and it looks like it is going to rain." Relena walked around the store looking for the various items she needed to get.   


* * *   


Relena walked outside. "Yikes!" It was raining really hard. *Heero's house is closser than mine. I have to deliver his food anyway.* Relena made a mad dash to Heero's apartment.   


* * *   


KNOCK! KNOCK!   


Heero opened the door. "Relena!"   


"It is very wet out here. I got your food." Relena said. *Oh why couldn't I say something better than that?* "Achoo!" Relena sneezed.   


"Come in. You need to get out of those wet clothes. I don't suppose you have any clothes in that bag." Relena shook her head. "Well then you will have to wear something of mine. Put your bag there. Take your shoes off and follow me."   


Heero walked into his bedroom and riffled through his drawers for a button up shirt. *Here is one. And it will probably go to her knees.*   


"Here Relena. Wear this. You can change behind there and when you are done I can put your clothes somewhere to dry."   


"Thanks." Relena took the shirt and walked behind the screen. The screen was dark tan and had may black swirls.   


"Here!" Heero threw a towel over the top for her. Relena peeled all of her clothes off and threw them over the top so half was on both sides. Heero could see each curve of her body and turned around before he said something he just might get in trouble for.   


Relena came out wearing her shirt and carrying her wet clothes. The buttons over her chest were strained but other than that, the shirt was a perfect fit. It went a couple inches higher than what Heero thought it would.   


"Here are some hangers. Go in there and hang you clothes over the bath tub." Heero stated.   


"All right."   


* * *   


"So do you want some hot chocolate? Tea? Coffee?" Heero asked.   


"Tea. Thanks." She was curled up on the couch her head on the arm rest. Everything became blurry and she couldn't keep her eyes open. *I'll just close my eyes for a moment.*   


Heero came in the room,"What do you want in your tea? Oh!" *Baka! Be quiet! Can't you see she is asleep?* Heero threw an afagan over her sleeping body.   


Heero picked up the phone and dialed Duo's number. "Hello Duo. Dinner is off."   


"You sure?" Duo asked.   


"Yeah. Relena is asleep on my couch. Nothing could wake her." Heero replied.   


"Ummm... Why?" Duo asked.   


"She came over here soaking wet. I gave her one of my shirts to wear. She was out shopping. Will you do me a favor and call Quatre too? She just conked out on the couch, so dinner is off." Heero explained.   


"Um hum. Right. I'll call him. Well you better not do anything to her. I'll see ya later Heero. Bye!" Duo hung up.   


"He's impossible." Heero said. Heero laid down on a chair with a blanket and watched Relena until he fell asleep.   


* * *   


Heero awoke to yummy smells of eggs and toast. "Mmmmmm..." He got up, "Oh my back!" and walked into the kitchen.   


"Good morning Heero! I made breakfast, here are your eggs and here is your french toast. I got to go see if my clothes are dry yet." Relena said and flounced off to the bathroom.   


"Ok. At least I get breakfast out of all of this." Heero stated to himself.   


Ten minutes later Relena came in wearing her own clothes. " Lets see it's Tuesday so I would be having a party on Thursday. Will you call Duo, Wu fei, Trowa, and Quatre and tell them about it. Quatre might be gone by then though. Anyway all of you are invited. I gotta go Heero. See ya Thursday!" She went right up to him and gave him a kiss on his mouth. Then she walked out the door.   


"Hmm... That was different." Heero said.   


* * *   


Relena stood at the door greeting everybody as they came in to the pary at her home.   


"Why Relena my dear girl! How are you doing?"   


"Aunt Sophie! I'm fine." Relena enveloped her in a huge hug just for her aunt although she would like to hug someone else too.   


"Do you have a boyfriend yet dear?" Aunt Sophie asked a twinkle in her vivid green eyes.   


"Not yet. But I do have someone I care deeply for." Relena said.   


"Have you told him?"   


"No. But I'm going to tonight. In fact I'm going to toy with a couple of guys minds tonight." Relena said.   


"Oh really. Well have fun. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."   


"Oh I won't Aunt Sophie, I won't." Relena spotted Duo, Trow, and Heero talking with Hilde and Cathrine. 

"Hey you guys. Where is Quatre and Wefei?" Relena asked.   


"Quatre already left and Wufei is helping Sally Poe with something or another." Catherine said.   


"Ok. Duo, I need to talk to you. Will you excuse us please?" Relena asked.   


"Why of course Relena." Hilde said with a knowing smile, for Relena had told Hilde her plan.   


"Want to dance Cathy?" Trowa asked as music came on. Duo and Relena walked out to the hallway.   


"What is it Relena?" Duo asked.   


Relena fluttered her eyelashes rapidly. "Well I need to tell you something. I um...I think I'm in love with you."   


"Is that all... WHAT? Now I wasn't ready for that." He rubbed his forehead with his hands.   


"I know. You are not ready for everything are you?" Relena patted his cheek and walked out the door. She stuck her head back in the door. "And by the way, it was a joke." 

"Relena! You are cruel." Duo yelled.   


"Yeah. I know."   


"Are you going to do that to Heero too?"   
  


"Well... kinda. You see it's different with him. I actually love him."   


"Oh... um." Duo found himself talking to a wall. " Well it's not my problem. But there is the revenge to be planned." Duo said to the wall.   


* * *   


Relena left the party and walked along the shell path to the fountain. "How am I going to tell Heero? Ok lets see. Heero I need to tell you something. I think I really care for you. Oh that sounds corney. Hm... Heero I think I like you a lot more than a friend. Maybe we can go out sometime. Oh who am I kidding." She said as she plopped down on the fountains rim. "Oh mother, I wish you had not died right after father. Then I probably would know how to go about this. Oh how can I tell him?" She muttered.   


"You just did."   


"Heero. What... how long have you been standing there? You followed me." Relena accused.   


"No. Actually I came out here before you did. You just didn't see me in the dark." Heero replied.   


"Well I do need to tell you something. Heero-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. She made a surprised sound but leaned into the kiss. They parted.   


"Lets just take it from here." Heero said. They engaged in another kiss.   


BOOM! SPLASH! They fell in the water.   


"Gotcha back! Gotcha back! Heehee heeheehee!"   


"Duo! I'm gonna teach you for interuppting me!" Heero jumped out of the fountain and chased after Duo with Relena still sitting in the fountain soaking wet and laughing her head off.   
  
  


THE END   
  
  
  


::Ishy grins and dances around:: 

::Ishy thinks "Isn't it dumb?!":: 

Thanx for all reviews. I love getting them, just not really bad flammers. 

Oh and just so you know. I wrote this about a year or so ago. And I think it sux. I revised it a little but you can only do so much.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
